Harrison Wells (Earth 2)
Dr. '''Harrison "Harry" Wells '''is the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs of Earth 2 He is the actual Harrison Wells who came from Earth 2 and was acidentally reponsible for the creation of the Earth 2 rogues and Zoom. To find and defeat Zoom who held his daughter hostage, he traveled to Earth 1 to try to stop him. Harrison is very blunt and inconsiderate. He carries himself in a very sardonic, egotistical manner. Harrison also seems to be rather unrepentant about his actions; despite knowing that his actions created the metahumans, he did not divulge this information to the public, and tried to profit from the subsequent scare. He felt justified in this by the fact that his work was unraveling the mysteries of the universe. Only after his daughter was kidnapped by Zoom he began to get involved in the quest to stop him. His harsh attitude, however, appears to be derived from a desperation to save his daughter, showing that he does indeed actually care quite a bit for others that are close to him. His devotion to his daughter makes him emotionally blind, resulting in him endangering Barry's life in his desperate attempt to get his daughter back. Since nearly getting Barry killed against Zoom and thereby realizing his own recklessness as of late, Harry has become noticeably more humble and open with others, not unlike his true Earth-1 counterpart. While still desperate to safe his daughter, he is willing to risk his own life to help others. Friends: Team Flash, Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Joe West, Iris West, Jessie Wells (His Daughter), Slade Wilson, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Hades, Sideshow Bob, HIM, Technus, Manray, Black Curveo, Ventress, Mojo Jojo, Bowser, The Flying Dutchman, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Lydia, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Tombstone, Phineas, Isabella, Marco Diaz, Star, Attari Enemies: Hunter Solomon, Gorilla Grodd, The Earth 2 Metahumans, Savitar, H.R Wells (More annoying than an enemy), The Thinker, Eobard Thawne, The Joker, Deathstroke, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Dr.Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, Toffee, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher's Cult TGTTA 2 He comes to Multiverse 1 out to stop Eobard Thawne and Dr.Alchemy as his daughter was kidnapped again. And Aligns himself with Slade and his team. Like Rick Sanchez, he's a science whiz and acts alongside Mojo Jojo as a science expert, though he's not evil and believes working with Slade is the best way to stop Thawne. Harry has been tracking down Thawne for Team Flash as they have been stalled by metahumans, his mission leads him to Slade's World where he encounters The Flying Dutchman who takes Harry to Slade. After revealing his presence to Slade and the others, he joins forces with them believing that divided, nor Slade or Team Flash stand a chance against Thawne. Slade sends his own message to Bender who Lydia and Phineas see and Harry sends additional info over to the two to tell Bender who went out drinking with Skipper and Rick. He is one of the more promient members of Slade's meeting about Thawne's attack against Slade's Ensemble about the chromoskimmer theft as he makes some of their plans while in a way angering Bowser and The Dutchman as he interupts the former's call to his son as he came back from his vacation and calling the latter ghosty. He joins Slade and Anti Cosmo in their call to Bender and his friends Starfire, Lydia and Skipper and states that it's better they work on their own teams to avoid Thawne singling the entire alliance out in one area and he's also aware of his inability to handle Julian's idioticness and Discord's Wackyness. He takes an interest in the journal Lydia is holding and asks her to consort him if she has any intent to use it's more dangerous purposes. Harry travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. He and Celes are left in charge while Slade's out, he gets a call from Lydia and they have a discussion about the journal where he advises her to find someone who is skiled in sorcery. He and Celes both find husks made by Alchemy and bring them back to the team while Slade is away with Anti Cosmo and Hades. He finds the Husks assoicated with Alchemy and has Mojo scan them which he is to inform King Julian, Jake and Django after enountering him. He and Celes invesitgate the husks with the others which is interupted by Alchemy and a robot army. When Slade and Anti Cosmo get back, which Harry gets them alone as the others are fighting and the three are encountered by Alchemy. He alongside Manray and The Flying Dutchman learn from Eggman and Cortex about Joker abducting the 2003 Teen Titans and getting some infomation about Dr.Alchemy who he, Slade and Anti Cosmo encountered. He also then contacts Lydia about more journal info and gives a hint to where to go to find the 2nd journal. Harry Wells during Darkwarrior's encounter with them fights Toffee and then alongside Anti Cosmo leads the group to save Slade and stop Deathstroke from getting the chromoskimmer. Deathstroke invades their ship, so he and the crew all chase him and the team. Wells and Anti Cosmo eventually are the only two left and they get to the chromoskimmer before Deathstroke by seconds. As a result he works with the Dutchman to stall him while Anti Cosmo helps Technus. After this, the two get the crew and Slade back in the team. Harrison joins Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Hades in going after Thawne directly to get to Slade's old lair. Harry Wells remembers that Slade and AC's past self did leave for a while when they were dealing with Deathstroke. They make some traveling and close enough to their destination, Reverb and the other members of Deathstroke's team attack them and try to keep imbolized to prevent Bender from meeting him under Deathstroke's orders deciding to not take chances which was a close call for the team. Finally reaching out Slade's past self lair. Celes calls out the past selves for not helping and Harry tries needling the two for answers while Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and The Legends watch them do this. The Past Slade and Anti Cosmo lead them to New York where they find Slade's past self partner Tombstone who is suspicous of this group arriving. Harrison decides and convinces the rest of Slade's team to go through Tombstone's files to see what he knows on Disney which annoys Tombstone who isn't pleased. Slade brings Tombstone to his lair and reveals what he was intending to do in the timeline. Tombstone assists Harry and Rip Hunter from using research to find the best location where the magic is located. The Trio find where to go best and learn from Bender's team that's where they are going. This leads them into a face down with Thawne's gang with Bender's help which leads to both sides getting what they wanted, During the fight he rescues Bender with Slade's help from Toffee's new ally NOS-4A2 who nearly makes a meal of him. Afterwards he goes back to Slade's lair to make more research on the subject Harry Wells alongside Bowser, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Manray and Technus all land together and Harry begins to realize something when Mojo asks. Harry states that they must find his friends Team Flash, as they know more about Thawne than they do. The Team all agree to this and they are ready to follow this until They are trapped into something The Joker set up. Technus asks what's up when Joker says that he has prepared his own great maze and that they had to get out. Hades calls Joker a coward for making a trap rather than fight them. The Joker mocks Hades and tells Hades that even though they are devils, He and HIM can't get out without costing the team their chacnes. Bowser and Harry Wells don't trust and Bowser tries to use his fire breath to make a hole to escape when he is pushed back in. The Joker then Tells Bowser that he doesn't lie and Wells calls him dreadful for that comment. The team go into the deep forest and go near a lot of Tikis and go around to find a way around and Joker knowingly decided to sent robots knowing they would be easily killed. The Team jump on vines and go through the deep dark forest with Bowser and Technus leading the way with fire and electric while Hades is using his own powers to scroch the crap out of everyone while Wells and Mojo lead the way. Manray then notices some campers and Harry tells him and Technus to save them and recultantly they do . They find them On the mountain to the right of the porta-potty. - On the mountain overlooking the waterfall at the end of the area. - On the mountain overlooking the flat land after you enter the area Going further in the forest HIM and Hades decide to just go to the first exit out while just giving the rest of the team an easy way through which eventually all do as some of them namely Manray get distracted as a result. In the 2nd part of the maze, Mojo and Harry are up and they must make a bridge to make it to the 3rd and final leg. The two go down the swamp going on flatrock and taking out more enemies as they go. During their movement, Bowser sees one and just tosses it there and after 20 minutes The two come back with the 2nd one. Mojo mentions how they saw the whole area, but didn't see enough, leaving the team confused until Technus lights up an area and Technus goes to retrieve and brings to the area the last one and an bridge is made allowing the team to go into the cave As the six find more keys and more things they eventually find the exit and leave. But Bowser stays for a bit and goes collecting crystals which Manray looks impatient about it as does Harry. HIM goes chasing Bowser and tells him to just leave but Bowser still want crystals and to something for the team causing Mojo to slap his head in frustration. Harry is saved by Deathstroke's followers, Discord, Hunson, Alt Doof, Bruce and Selina and brought back to plan against Toffee, Harry then realizes that the state of the heroes are trophized. Harry is told by Bruce that he managed to save Selina with his own trinket and Harry begins to think how to save the rest and this is when they decide on farming on Phoenix Downs. Harrison goes with Barry, Shadow, Rick and Lisa to make some collecting and find ways to get enough in case their plans fail ulmatiely. Shadow does most of the work by attacking Final Fantasy Enemies in every universe while the crew study the effects and when Shadow gets back, Harry manages to make a weapon that could reverse the petrification effects. They return to the rest of the team and he puts the weapon away to fight side by side with his friends against the Cult and manages to get the drop on them and follows Slade and Anti Cosmo who after taking out Marie go to find Bender and Skipper. Harry finds them and Heloise who Dawnbeth saved and then gives them the weapon to use on the trophies which Slade gets Starfire and Marceline's after Toffee drops them. In the new made timeline, Harry basically is back with Team Flash. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Brunettes Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Members of S.T.A.R. Labs Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Second in Command Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Cavanagh Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Main Heroes of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher